A Beautiful Secret
by SelfQuill
Summary: Saat hidup Hermione Granger telah terasa sangat sempurna, lebih sempurna dari sebagian besar orang, tiba-tiba seorang Draco Malfoy datang dan menghancurkan setiap senti tirai kebahagiaannya. Akankah dia bisa kembali mendapat tirai kebahagiaannya? Ataukah takdir memutuskan bahwa sudah cukup dia merasakan kebahagiaan untuk seumur hidupnya.


Saat hidup Hermione Granger telah terasa sangat sempurna, lebih sempurna dari sebagian besar orang, tiba-tiba seorang Draco Malfoy datang dan menghancurkan setiap senti tirai kebahagiaannya. Mengguntingnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, hingga tirai kebahagiaannya tidak lagi dapat melindunginya dari sengatan dunia yang kejam.

Berawal dari sebuah keingintahuan yang besar.

Akankah dia bisa kembali mendapat tirai kebahagiaannya? Ataukah takdir memutuskan bahwa sudah cukup dia merasakan kebahagiaan untuk seumur hidupnya.

* * *

..::OoOoO::..

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

******A Beautiful Secret © SelfQuill**

Chapter 1

..::OoOoO::..

* * *

Aku tak pernah mengetahui bahwa hidupku telah mencapai titik jenuhku, seakan tidak ada lagi yang dapatku kejar dan perlu untukku perjuangkan. Semua hal yang aku inginkan telah ada di telapak tanganku. Karir terbaik di Kementerian Sihir, lencana Orde Of Merlin kelas pertama. Kedamaian dunia yang selama ini aku perjuangkan bersama Harry dan Ron juga telah melewati tiga tahun, keluargaku utuh kembali, setelah mengembalikan ingatan ayah dan ibuku, aku kembali tinggal bersama mereka selama bertahun-tahun, menjalani hidup yang menyenangkan seolah ingatan mereka tidak pernah dihapuskan, seolah tidak pernah mengalami masa-masa gelap. Hanya beberapa bulan ini aku baru memulai untuk hidup mandiri di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir kota, rumah yang nyaman dengan gaya Eropa yang mempercantiknya. Hidupku tidak kurang bahagia daripada Harry yang kembali membangun rumahnya di Godric Hollow dan Ron yang membangun rumah barunya tak jauh dari rumahku di desa Humdigel Hollow.

Tak ada sedikit celahpun yang tidak sempurna di tirai-tirai kehidupanku yang bahagia, hanya kejadian dua tahun lalu yang sedikit mengoresnya, tapi bahkan goresan itu telah tertutup rapi saat ini.

Dua tahun yang lalu, tepat satu tahun aku menjalin hubunganku dengan Ron yang akhirnya berakhir dengan perpisahan. Hubungan itu menyenangan dan sangat santai. Seolah-olah tak ada yang spesial dari hubungan kami, hanya hubungan _'persahabatan yang dieratkan'_, begitulah menurut pemikiranku.

Kami tidak berciuman setiap bertemu, seperti halnya Harry dan Ginny. Kami tidak menatap secara intens seperti yang dilakukan George dan Angelina. Bahkan kami tidak bisa berpelukan dalam diam yang nyaman seperti Percy dan Audrey. Tapi aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya, aku cukup nyaman dengan hubungan kami, dan kelihatannya Ron juga merasa demikian. Dia tidak pernah memperlakukan aku seperti dia memperlakukan Lavender Brown dulu— aku tidak mengeluh, tentu saja. Justru aku sangat senang mengetahui bahwa dia menganggap setiap inchi tubuhku sama berharganya dengan ribuan berlian, anggapan yang sama atas setiap inchi tubuh Ginny, itulah yang membuat Harry bertindak dalam batasan-batasan yang Ron kutbahkan. Sebetulnya itu sangat tidak perlu, mengingat Harry adalah laki-laki yang baik.

Ron dan aku hanya menghabiskan hari-hari menyenangkan kami dengan bercerita berbagai hal, kebanyakan waktu yang aku lalui bersamanya adalah di pinggir danau Hogwarts— kami kembali ke Hogwarts untuk meneruskan tahun terakhir yang kami tinggalkan karena pencarian Hocrux. Tidak ada kelas kosong yang kami pakai untuk berpangutan atau lorong rahasia untuk mengesplor percintaan kami, hanya obrolan ringan seperti adik dan kakak, mungkin karena itulah Ron memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami dalam damai.

Hormon seorang pria tidak bisa dibendung, kan? Mungkin karena dia tidak bisa melakukannya denganku, jadi dia memutuskan melakukannya dengan wanita lain. Tapi itu membuatku lega, bukan malah sakit hati dan menangis meraung-raung seperti wanita pada umumnya. Mungkin memang kami tidak saling mencintai sedari awal. Kami tidak merasakan getaran ketika bertemu atau merasakan degupan jantung yang tidak normal, atau merasa bahwa tidak ada orang lain disekelilingmu kecuali _'dia'_— setidaknya begitulah yang digambarkan Ron ketika dia bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya.

Awalnya aku sedikit sedih, tapi aku tahu ini yang terbaik untuk kami, dan ternyata itu benar. Aku merasa lebih bebas, merasa lebih hidup setelah perpisahan dalam damai itu, sekaligus merasa lebih bosan, karena tidak ada yang menemaniku, mereka sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing jika tidak bekerja.

Yang paling aku syukuri, kami masih tetap bersahabat sampai saat ini, jika sihir hitam Voldemort-pun tidak dapat menghancurkan persahabatan kami, aku sangsi bahwa putus cinta dapat merusaknya.

Aku mengangkat cangkir kopi yang sedari tadi hanyaku pandangi ke bibirku dan mulai membaui aromanya yang menenangkan sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. Kafe ini cukup ramai tapi tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan kejenuhanku. Aku mengendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kafe, dua orang pelayan sibuk melayani pengunjung yang baru sampai— jika melihat mantel bulu yang belum dilepasnya. Sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman panas di pojok ruangan, cepat-cepat aku mengalihkan perhatianku keluar jendela kaca, yang mengarah ke jalanan pertokoan— tidak ingin kelihatan menatap jijik mereka.

Mataku terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang sosoknya sangat familier, pemuda itu berjalan cepat sambil merapatkan mantel bulu hitam ketubuhnya, kepalanya terus menerus menengok kebelakang, kelihatanya memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Manik matanya mengendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling jalan pertokoan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan berbelok dan memasuki sebuah gang kecil yang aku ketahui sebagai jalan tikus menuju bar malam penyihir.

Tak ada orang normal yang berjalan mengendap-endap seperti seseorang yang sedang diintai, kecuali jika dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya, sesuatu yang melanggar hukum. Aku yakin sekarang mataku pasti berbinar, tidak ada yang ingin aku lakukan kecuali menangkap pemuda itu— yang sekarang sudah aku kenali dari surainya yang pirang platina— atas tindakan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya dalam gang sempit itu. Aku seorang kepala Pelaksana Hukum Sihir, aku memengang beberapa wewenang untuk mengadili orang yang aku anggap salah.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan meninggalkan beberapa koin di atas meja untuk membayar kopiku, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan rasa jenuh jauh di belakangku.

Gang ini lebih sempit dibanding yang aku perkirakan, lebarnya hanya cukup untuk dilewati satu orang pria berbadan besar, aku bahkan sangsi kaki Hagrid dapat masuk ke dalamnya walau cuma beberapa centi. Aku menjulurkan kepalaku berharap dapat melihat ke ujung gang ini, tapi tidak ada pemuda yang aku ikuti, bahkan tak ada satu orangpun. Aku sudah berpikir untuk berbalik dan melupakan keingintahuanku ketika telingaku menangkap suara berbisik.

Aku berlajan beberapa meter dan ternyata ada satu gang kecil lain di sisi kanan gang ini dan di sanalah pemuda itu berdiri, berbisik mengancam kepada seorang laki-laki pendek bermantel hitam kusut. Aku bersandar di ambang jalan masuk gang lain itu, bersembunyi di balik tembok batanya yang dingin. Pengalamanku mengajarkan untuk tidak memata-matai orang— apalagi musuhmu— tanpa _backing. S_eharusnya aku mengirim pesan kepada seseorang, agar jika terjadi apa-apa akan ada yang bisa membantu, tapi batinku menolak melakukannya, aku berpikir ini bukan sesuatu yang layak diketahui orang lain.

"… bukan begitu. Maaf mister, aku hanya memastikan kau membawa uangnya," cicit si penyihir pendek.

"Sialan, kau pikir kau berbisnis dengan siapa, idiot?" desis pemuda itu.

"Te-tenang lah, sangat sulit mendapatkannya. Aku harus menipu beberapa orang agar—"

"Bukankah memang itu pekerjaanmu? Penipu bau!"

"Wah… wah… itu aku sebut sebagai keakhlian, dan dalam kasus ini kau membutuhkan keahlianku," kata si penyihir pendek terkekeh tapi langsung berhenti. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya tiba-tiba menunjukkan ketakutan ketika memandang pemuda di depannya. Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajah pemuda itu, yang aku bayangkan adalah tatapannya pastilah mematikan sampai membuat penyihir pendek itu sedikit beringsut mundur dan— hey tunggu… aku mengenali penyihir tua dengan jubah kusut itu, sejenak aku bisa mencium bau cerutu di udara, dia adalah Mundungus.

"Sayangnya kau benar, jadi mana barangnya? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang sepertimu," desis pemuda itu lagi, suaranya yang seperti diulur-ulur sangat khas.

"Mana uangnya? Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dulu," kata Mundungus yang matanya menjelajah di sekitar tubuh pemuda berambut pirang platina itu, seakan berharap melihat kantung uang menyembul dari balik jubahnya.

"Kau tidak berhak menentukan syarat! Aku—"

'_Krak'_

Pemuda itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dengan amat bodohnya sepatuku menginjak ranting kecil ketika aku beringsut maju, akibat merasa penasaran barang apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Karena jika barang itu terlarang aku harus bertindak.

'_Ranting sialan,'_ batinku berang.

Sesungguhnya suara ranting patah itu tidak keras, tapi karena gang ini sangat sunyi suara selembut apapun, seakan diperbesar secara sihir.

"Pergilah," aku mendengar suara dingin itu mendesis, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya karena aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengintip lagi. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sudah berbalik dan berjalan mendekat, atau apakah dia sudah mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, atau apapun itu yang mengancam posisiku sebagai mata-mata saat ini.

"Hey tenanglah, hanya bercanda. Aku bawa… aku bawa, barangnya ada disini," terdengar Mundungus berbicara cepat, tidak ingin kehilanggan pelangan potensialnya, ini dia… Bubuk Blo—"

"Stt! Aku bilang pergilah," potong suara dingin itu, "simpan barang itu! Aku akan menemuimu lagi, nanti!" lanjutnya menekankan kata terakhirnya. Aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa setelah itu, hanya satu suara _'plop' _lembut ketika Mundungus ber-Apparate.

Tiba-tiba dia muncul dari balik tembok tempatku bersembunyi sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke arahku.

Gawat! Gawat! Aku bukan takut dengannya, ataupun dengan tongkat sihir di tangannya. Aku lebih takut ketahuan mengendap-endap dan menguping pembicaraannya dibanding dengan mantra apapun yang bisa dihasilkannya dari tongkat itu.

"Tak ada hal berharga yang kau dengar, Granger!" desisnya mengancam.

Aku sedikit mundur untuk memperlebar jarak, sembari menimbang-nimbang mantra apa yang inginku gunakan untuk menghalaunya. Tapi sial, aku mengambil sudut yang salah, aku ternyata tidak berdiri membelakangi jalan masuk gang, tapi justru jalan masuk itu ada di hadapanku.

Rencana di kepalaku tiba-tiba buyar; aku tidak bisa menyerangnya, kemudian berbalik dan keluar dari gang, karena ujung gang itu ada di hadapanku. Itu berarti aku harus melewatinya agar bisa keluar dari gang ini dan kemungkinan berhasilku tipis, karena bisa saja dia menarikku atau menjulurkan kaki untuk menjatuhkankku. Demi celana merlin, bodohnya aku.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya beruntung, Malfoy!" balasku ketus. Tapi dia hanya menyeringai puas seakan melihat isi kepalaku yang kosong karena ide pertama dan terakhirku menguap begitu saja. Aku mengeluarkan tongkatku dan mengacungkannya tepat ke dada Malfoy, berharap itu membuatnya takut, aku tidak mau menyerangnya dengan mantra berbahaya karena jelas itu sangat dilarang sekarang.

"Kehilangan ide, Granger?" tebaknya, seringainya semakin lebar ketika aku tidak menjawab. Aku tahu tebakan itu benar, tapi aku sangsi kalau dia menebaknya, bukan malah mengorek-ngorek isi kepalaku dengan _Legilimency_ andalannya.

"Aku hanya menghilangkannya agar kau tidak membaca ideku," kataku menantang, "ah… kau takut dengan ide-ideku, Ferret?" Pura-pura mempunyai ide bagus, membuat pikiran lawanmu teralihkan. Sejenak Malfoy hanya mengangkat alisnya, tapi kemudian mendengus dan menyeringai lagi. _Sial,_ dia pasti membuka pikiranku lagi, mencerna gejolak batinku dan mendapati aku berbohong. _Occlumency_ sialan, mengapa aku tidak menguasainya.

"Jika aku takut dengan idemu, itu berarti saat ini aku tak perlu takut, kan?" katanya menyeringai lebih lebar, "karena otakmu kosong seperti otak Grawp, adik hagrid yang idiot, aku benar kan Mudblood?" lanjutnya sambil tertawa, aku menahan diriku untuk tidak membuat wajah tampannya itu rusak dengan lambaian tongkatku. _Hell…_ apa tadiku bilang? Tampan? Pasti dia menguasai ilmu penetrasi pikiran sekarang, satu tingkat di atas _Legilimency_. Sehingga dia memasukan pikiran-pikiran aneh ke pikiranku.

Aku mendengus mendengar leluconnya yang tidak lucu, mataku menyapu setiap inchi wajahnya. Wajahnya mengeluarkan aura dingin, mata abu-abunya berkilat marah tapi bersinar, bentuk tulang pipinya yang tinggi sempurna, dagunya yang runcing dan bibirnya yang tipis dan memerah. Wajah itu dibingkai oleh rambut pirang platinanya yang agak berantakan, wajah ini benar-benar… tidak bisa dikategorikan ke dalam kata _'tampan'_! Aku berusaha menggeleng, mengenyahkan pikiran idiot ini dari otakku.

"Terpesona, Granger?" Malfoy menunjukan senyum separuhnya, "jadi, itu yang membuat otakmu kosong, aku bisa mengerti," lanjutnya menganguk-anguk sok serius.

"Mimpi saja terus, Ferret!" kataku kesal, "Stupefy," sinar merah keluar dari ujung tongkatku tapi berhasil ditangkis oleh lambaian malas tongkat sihir Malfoy. Bukan pertarungan yang adil jika melibatkan seorang _Legilimens, _dan ketidakadilan itu berpihak padaku sekarang. _'Terkutuklah musang ini di neraka paling dalam'_, batinku.

Aku berkonsentrasi untuk menggunakan _Occlumency_-ku dan mantra Non verbal handalanku, sebuah cahaya putih berhasil menyerempet bahunya, jubahnya sedikit robek tapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya jatuh dan memberiku peluang untuk pergi dari sini.

"Sialan kau Darah-lumpur," desisnya marah, "kau mengacaukan rencanaku dan sekarang merusak jubah kesayanganku!" lanjutnya dengan wajah penuh kemarahan, setelah itu aku mendengarnya mendaraskan mantra dan cahaya putih yang sama menyerangku, tapi aku tak sempat mengunakan mantra pelindung.

Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku terdorong dan punggungku menubruk tembok bata di belakangku dengan keras, aku masih bisa merasakan punggungku sakit sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku menghilang dengan cepat.

**OoOoO**

**Draco POV**

'_Darah lumpur selalu menyusahkan, ditambah dengan keingintahuan mereka yang besar, itu sama saja neraka'_ batinku geram.

Aku berbalik dan memasukan tongkat sihirku sambil berjalan pelan menuju ujung gang yang sepi. Tidak ingin seperti pembunuh bayaran amatir yang lari tergesa-gesa setelah berhasil menjatuhkan targetnya— walaupun aku juga bukan pembunuh bayaran, bahkan aku bukan seorang pembunuh, aku yakin si Darah-lumpur pasti masih hidup. Sebagai seorang mantan pelahap maut, rekorku masih bersih, belum pernah aku membunuh siapapun— dengan tanganku sendiri, paling tidak.

Aku baru berjalan lima meter dari tempatku menjatuhkan Granger, angin musim dingin berhembus kencang dari ujung gang yang terbuka dan tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti, bukan karena serangan balasan dari si Granger— aku yakin dia benar-benar pingsan— tapi entah karena apa.

Aku mengerakan kepalaku sedikit untuk meliriknya saat tiba-tiba kata-kata Dad bermain di kepalaku.

'_Jangan pernah berbalik ketika kau sudah menjatuhkan musuhmu, jangan pernah menengok ke belakang Draco!'_

Kata _'jangan'_ seringkali selalu membuat kita justru gatal ingin melakukan hal yang dilarang. Aku tidak berbalik, aku hanya sedikit menenggokan kepalaku dan mengerling ke tempat Granger-berlumpur itu terjatuh dengan posisi duduk yang sangat aneh. Tubuhnya tertahan tembok bata merah sehingga sedikit menyelamatkannya dari kemungkinan terbaring dengan tidak bermartabat di tanah. Tongkat sihirnya terjatuh dari genggamannya tidak jauh dari telapak tangannya yang terbuka begitu saja.

'_Jangan pernah berbalik! Jangan ada sedikit saja rasa belas kasihan, karena musuhmu bisa saja membalasmu dalam hitungan detik!'_

'_Rasa kasihan hanya akan menghianatimu, Draco. Membuat posisimu terancam, karena kelengahan satu detik saja adalah peluang besar untuk musuhmu. Lihat Wormtail, dia mati sia-sia hanya karna secuil rasa kasihan yang dimilikinya.'_

Suara-suara itu bermain di telingaku, seolah aku merasa Lucius ada di depan mataku.

Aku meyakinkan diri bahwa, bukan rasa kasihan yang menahan kakiku, bahkan aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku tetap berdiri disini padahal seharusnya aku sudah pergi dari tempat ini. Aku menegakan kembali tubuhku yang tanpa kusadari sudah separuh berbalik, mengembalikan pandanganku ke arah ujung gang.

Tapi sebuah keputusan terambil begitu cepat, selama sedetik wajah tidak setuju Lucius yang dingin, bermain di kelopak mataku. Aku berbalik dengan cepat dan mengumamkan "Accio", segera ku sambar tongkat sihir Granger yang melayang ke arahku. Aku berdiri diam selama beberapa detik, menunggu setiap gerakan kecil, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Akhirnya aku menemukan kesalahan kecil dari pemikiran Lucius, musuhmu tidak akan berbalik melawan jika kau cukup cepat dalam bertindak. Ha! Aku menambahkan hal itu dalam kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

Entah apa yang mengerakan tubuhku, aku berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok, memperhatikan wajah wanita yang pingsan di depanku ini. Beberapa helai rambut cokelatnya yang tebal menutupi sebagian wajahnya, aku menjulurkan tangan untuk menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut itu. Kini terlihat matanya yang terpejam damai, bibirnya yang merah sedikit terbuka dan rona merah di pipinya karena marah belum sepenuhnya menghilang. Dia cukup menarik jika tidak sedang berteriak-teriak seperti wanita jalang.

Aku menjulurkan tangan untuk mengangkat tubuh di hadapanku ini, membopongnya di lenganku, dan membawanya ber-Apparate sambil meneriakan alasan-alasan masuk akal mengapa aku tidak meninggalkan saja tubuh berlumpurnya disini. Satu alasan yang paling masuk akal adalah; aku tidak ingin dia membawa masalah baru dalam hidupku, jika nanti ada orang yang menemukannya disini dan dia bersaksi bahwa akulah yang menyerangnya.

Dan… dan yang paling tidak masuk akal adalah; aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menemukan tubuh Granger pingsan disini dan menjadikannya kesempatan untuk mencicipinya. Tapi aku meniban alasan paling tidak masuk akal ini, dengan alasan-alasan masuk akal lainnya.

Aku muncul tepat di depan pintu pagar rumahku, pintu itu berderit terbuka ketika aku mendekat. Crown— peri-rumah yang sudah sangat tua dan selalu menjengkelkanku— membukakan pintu utama untukku, matanya yang memang sudah bulat semakin membulat ketika dia melihat siapa yang aku bawa.

"Tuan muda," cicitnya, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya, aku berjalan menuju kamar tamu di lantai atas karena aku tak akan sudi meletakannya di ranjangku. Dengan beban tubuh Granger, naik tangga bukanlah hal yang mudah, tangga Malfoy Manor melingkar dan memiliki banyak anak tangga, _'terkutuklah yang membuat rancangan rumah ini'_ batinku kesal.

Aku menendang pintu ganda kamar itu dan membuatnya terbuka dengan suara _'bruk' _yang memekakan telinga, tapi suara itu tidak membuat wanita dalam gendonganku ini membuka matanya. Aku meletakannya di tempat tidur berukuran sedang yang dilapisi seprai putih cemerlang.

Aku memperhatikannya sejenak, dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ternyata wanita ini tidak benar-benar pintar, wanita pintar tidak akan memakai rok sependek itu di musim gugur yang dingin seperti ini, memperlihatkan pahanya yang mulus dan kakinya yang jenjang memukau. Ha ! _Memukau? _ Sialan! Pertama dia mengacaukan transaksiku dengan Dung, padahal aku benar-benar membutuhkan bubuk itu, dan sekarang, lihat apa yang dilakukannya dengan pikiranku, aku baru saja melihatnya melalui sisi _pria_-ku.

Suara tar yang cukup keras menyadarkanku dari lamunan, Crown muncul dan membukuk rendah, matanya yang besar melirik takut-takut ke arah Granger terbaring. "Tu-tuan Muda, Miss Parkinson datang mencari anda," cicitnya.

Mendengar nama Parkinson disebut, aku lantas langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu, berhenti sejenak sebelum mencapainya, "kunci ruangan ini dengan sihirmu, jangan biarkan Pansy masuk walaupun memaksa," perintahku, tapi baru satu langkah keluar pintu yang tertutup dengan suara keras, sosok Pansy sudah berlari menghambur ke pelukanku.

"Oh Drake, aku merindukanmu."

Aku memutar mata mendengarnya, _'Omong kosong,'_ batinku.

Baru saja semalam dia menginap disini dan sekarang ribut rindu? Menjijikan. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan tidak pula membalas pelukannya, dia memandangku dengan alis yang menyatu dan langsung menariku kembali ke arah kamar tamu tempat aku membaringkan Granger, sambil mengeluh tentang sikapku yang terlalu dingin dan sebagainya.

Dia berhenti mengoceh ketika pintu itu bergeming dan tetap tidak terbuka walaupun dia sudah memutar dan mendorong kenopnya sekuat tenaga, aku hanya membiarkannya saja sampai dia berbalik dan mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa kamarku terkunci?" Nah… Nah… lihat betapa kurang ajarnya dia, aku baru mengizinkannya menginap satu kali dan menempati kamar tamu ini dan sekarang dia berdiri di depan pemilik rumah dan mengklaim bahwa kamar ini miliknya? _Bagus !_

"Crown sedang membersihkannya," jawabku datar.

"Mengapa kau tidak bilang, sih!" gerutunya.

"Kau tidak bertanya."

"Mengapa harus di kunci?" tanyanya dengan nada yang aneh. Aku tidak mungkin bilang bahwa ada seorang Darah-lumpur yang sedang tidur di dalamnya.

"Kau boleh masuk _hanya _jika kau ingin membantu Crown bersih-bersih," kataku menghindar untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Ugh! Tidak usah saja," katanya cepat, lalu menarikku ke lantai bawah, "kita bisa memakai kamarmu," lanjutnya dengan nada mengoda yang biasa.

Aku mendengus mendengar betapa mudahnya dia menyerahkan tubuhnya untukku, "aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun bersamamu," kataku sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari lenganku. Dia berbalik dengan wajah marahnya karena merasa ditolak.

"Mengapa? Kau tidak menolakku malam itu," katanya dengan nada sinis.

Tentu saja, di bawah pengaruh Whisky api siapa yang bisa menolak? Bahkan aku tidak ingat apa yang aku lakukan malam itu bersama perempuan jalang menjijikan ini.

"Dengar Pans, aku tidak ingin mengurusi hasratmu, oke? Aku punya sesuatu lain yang harus aku kerjakan," kataku tak acuh sambil melangkah ringan dan menyambar sebotol Whisky api dari bar kecil di dapur.

"Apa misalnya?" tanya Pansy sambil merebut botol itu dari tanganku, meminta perhatian penuhku.

Nah… apa misalnya? Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi Granger tiba-tiba saja muncul di pikiranku. Aku mengeram kesal ke Pansy karena kelakuannya yang semakin menyebalkan, "bukan urusanmu," desisku tepat di depan wajahnya. "Jadi, pergilah!" lanjutku, yang langsung merebut kembali botol itu dan mendorongnya minggir agar tidak menghalangi jalanku.

"Kau sedang tidak menyembunyikan wanita lain, kan?" kata Pansy dengan nada menuduh. Aku hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, menahan kekagetanku tentang betapa sensitifnya para wanita itu, sampai bisa _hampir_ menebak dengan benar.

"Tidak ada wanita lain," kataku dingin. Wajah pansy berubah puas, "karena memang tidak pernah ada wanita utama," lanjutku, dan sekarang wajahnya seperti habis tersiram cairan Stinskap— cairan berwarna hijau menjijikan.

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah Pans, pergi sana!"

"Aku kembali nanti, saat suasana hatimu bagus!" kata Pansy marah. Aku hanya terus menyesap minumanku tanpa melirik padanya.

Dari sudut mataku aku melihatnya mendengus kesal dan dia langsung melangkah menuju pintu karena tidak mungkin ber-Apparate dari dalam rumah. Samar-samar aku mendengar pintu yang dibanting tertutup.

Aku menenggak Whiski api-ku sampai tidak tersisa setetespun lagi. Panasnya menjalari tubuhku tapi belum cukup untuk membuatku mabuk, aku masih bisa berpikir dengan baik. Memikirkan apa yang harus aku perbuat dengan Darah-lumpur itu. Yang paling baik adalah menghilangkan ingatannya dan meninggalkannya di tempat tadi aku menjatuhkannya.

Aku berjalan kembali ke lantai atas, melambaikan tongkatku untuk membuka pintu gandanya. Aku mendapati Granger masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Aku mendekatinya, berniat ingin langsung menghilangan ingatannya, tapi mataku terpaku pada wajahnya yang memerah dan sadarlah aku ternyata perapian di ruangan ini tidak aku nyalahkan, sehingga suhu ruangan ini terasa dingin, ditambah angin dingin musim gugur yang berhembus dari salah satu jendela yang terbuka.

Aku melambaikan tongkatku, membuat perapian itu menyalah dan satu lambaian lagi sehingga jendela terkunci rapat. Suhu ruangan menghangat perlahan-lahan. Tapi aku tetap berdiri terpaku di tempat dengan kerutan diantara alisku.

Untuk apa aku menyalahkan perapian?

Untuk apa menutup jendela?

_Agar membuat Granger tidak kedinginan?_ sisi lain hatiku menjawab.

_Untuk apa memperdulikan suhu ruangan jika wanita ini akan segera kau bawa pergi dari sini? _sisi hatiku yang lain mendebat.

Aku langsung tahu sisi mana yang menang ketika aku malah beringsut maju dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur itu, aku menarik napas panjang dan aroma vanilla langsung menusuk indra penciumanku.

Jika aku membuang pikiranku tentang status darahnya, Granger bisa aku sebut wanita yang cantik, dengan bibir merahnya yang merekah, pipinya yang merona merah dan garis-garis wajahnya yang seolah diukir dengan sangat sempurna. Bahkan Pansy tidak memiliki satu per seratus dari kecantikan yang dimiliki Granger.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai kehilangan rona merahnya dan detik yang sama ketika punggung tanganku bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, aku merasakan ada aliran listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menjernihkannya dari pikiran berlumpur. Aku terus meneriakkan fakta bahwa tubuh wanita di hadapanku adalah tubuh seorang Darah-lumpur, tapi tanganku tidak bisa meninggalkan kulitnya, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang membuatku tak bisa menariknya.

Sementara tanganku bertengger nyaman di pipinya, mataku terpaku pada bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, aku mulai membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bibir itu di bibirku, apakah kelembutannya sama dengan kelembutan bibir lain yang pernah aku rasakan? Tak aku sadari ternyata aku sudah membungkukan tubuhku sehingga wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat dan beraroma vanilla benar-benar membuatku gila.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang manis di mulutku dan aku langsung membuka mataku yang bahkan tidak aku sadari sudah terpejam. Aku kaget ketika mendapati bibirku sudah berada di atas bibir Granger yang semakin memerah. Aku menarik tubuhku dan terengah-engah.

_Idiot! Apa yang aku lakukan! _batinku geram.

Tapi Granger tetap tidak sadarkan diri, dia masih tertidur pulas. Apakah dia tidak merasakan ciuman itu? Padahal jelas-jelas aku merasakannya, manisnya yang pekat, kelembutannya dan aromanya yang membuat seluruh tubuhku menuntut lebih. Bukan hanya sisi priaku yang bangkit tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di hatiku. Pasti ini rasa benciku yang terlalu berlebih, aku yakin.

Sebagian diriku ingin mengutuk wanita di hadapanku ini karena dia telah membuatku rela menyentuh seorang Darah-lumpur hanya karena rasa penasaranku akan rasa bibirnya. Tapi sebagian diriku menuntut ingin merasakan lagi apa yang baru aku rasakan tadi.

Seorang Malfoy akan selalu dapat apa yang diinginkannya.

Aku kembali membungkuk di atas tubuh Granger, kali ini dengan kesadaran yang penuh. Aku menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma vanilla yang berasal dari hembusan napasnya, aku tetap tidak memejamkan mataku ketika bibirku menyentuh bibirnya, rasa lembut dan hangat langsung menghantam bibirku.

Aku menciumnya lembut, rasa lembutnya membuatku gemas. Perlahan aku melumat bibir itu dan menutup mataku menikmati setiap sensasinya, aku mengerang pelan ketika Granger tetap tidak membalas lumatan bibirku. Aku melepasnya.

"Sialan Granger! Bangun dan balaslah!" teriakku frustasi karena ada sesuatu yang belum terpenuhi. Aku memang sudah merasakan bibirnya lagi tapi aku belum mendapatkan keinginan lainku; merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika dia membalas ciuman ini.

Satu keinginan kecil tadi bercabang menjadi beberapa keinginan lain; keinginan untuk menyentuhnya, bagaimana rasanya ketika lengannya melingkar di leherku, mencengkram rambut-rambutku ketika dia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku mengeluarkan tongkatku dan mengacungkan tongkat itu ke wajahnya. "Enervate," gumamku.

Aku tersenyum menang ketika mendengar Granger mengerang, mulai sadar dari pingsannya. Sebelum dia benar-benar sadar aku sudah melumat bibirnya lagi, kali ini tidak selembut sebelumnya, ini adalah ciuman yang dimaksudkan untuk memaksanya membalasku.

Sejenak dia hanya diam saja, bibirnya terasa kaku. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba dia mengerang lagi dan mendorong dadaku sekuat tenaga. Kakinya berusaha menendang tubuhku tapi tidak berhasil. Aku mencengkram tangannya, menahannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Aku memperhalus lumatanku di bibirnya yang berusaha mengerang, dia mengigit bibirku, tapi aku tidak perduli, aku tidak mengubah ciuman itu menjadi ciuman yang kasar, aku tetap menciumnya dengan lembut.

Aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya ciuman ini benar-benar menjadi sebuah _'ciuman'_. Bukan ciuman sepihak lagi, tapi ciuman dari dua belah pihak yang seakan benar-benar membutuhkannya. Aku melepas cengkraman di tangannya setelah yakin bahwa dia tidak akan mendorongku lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Granger melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan mencengkram rambut-rambutku.

Beberapa cabang keinginanku terpenuhi.

Satu cabang lain yang belum terpenuhi. bagaimana suaranya saat mendesahkan namaku.

Aku semakin melumat bibirnya, menuntutnya agar membukanya, mengizinkanku untuk menjelajah bagian terdalam yang bisa disentuh lidahku yang bermain di bibirnya.

"Dra… Draco," desahnya ditengah-tengah lumatan bibirku.

Aku tersenyum menang. Satu lagi keinginanku yang terpenuhi.

Satu cabang terakhir yang aku ingin dia memenuhinya. Bagaimana rasa hangat tubuhnya di bawah tubuhku.

* * *

OoOoO  
**..:: To Be Continued ::..**  
OoOoO

* * *

Review Please ;;)


End file.
